Desperate Measures
by Applauze
Summary: When Ezekiel is running for his life, it takes a guiding hand to help him stay alive. However, will it work or will the others find him and tear him to shreds? Co-written with Snakeshark196.


Ezekiel ran through the halls of the playa, trying his best not to get killed by Bridgette or Heather. He might have accidentally slipped his tongue and said a few things that really pissed them off, but he never expected to be running away from them two who were trying to kill him! While he was running, his heart rate increased, bobbing throughout his chest. The sweat from his hair poured down onto his face and covered it in a watery mask. Ezekiel hid behind a corner and was trying to catch his breath and remaining quiet so that he wouldn't be discovered by both Heather and Bridgette.

 _"Well, it could be worse, eh. Courtney, Eva, and LeShawna could be chasing me down and they are some of the most powerful women here. I just got to stay calm and try to find a solution to get out of this jam."_ Ezekiel thought to himself, slowly turning a corner to make sure that neither of the girls was standing there, just waiting to tear him to shreds. Seeing that the coast was clear, or so he thought, Ezekiel walked away from the corner but had not even walked two footsteps when Bridgette and Heather step out of the shadows, weapons in hand and Ezekiel turned pale.

"Kill the bastard!" Heather cried while she and Bridgette ran after the sexist pig. Ezekiel ran as fast as he could, but the girls were hot on his trail. It seemed like that the faster he ran, the faster they ran. He was eventually able to get ahead and ran into a dark room and closed the door quickly. He knelt down beside the corner and heard the girls run passed, which enabled him to breathe easier for a moment. He slowly rose up and was about to move around when he heard the cocking of a gun.

"Ah! Who goes there, eh?" Ezekiel asked into the darkness. He heard someone rising up from a chair and say, "Hello Ezekiel, you seem to have gotten yourself into a jam with the feminism branch of this resort."

The light turned out and there stood Scarlett, holding a rifle and pointing it straight at Ezekiel.

"Oh Scarlett, you have to help me! Bridgette and Heather are trying to kill me! You have to protect me!"

"And why would I do a thing like that?" Scarlett asked.

"You just have to help me since-"

"Since what Ezekiel? Since you are a sexist lying pig who has no friends here at the playa? Well, to put it in simple terms: you are a wart on the nose of humanity and I'm going to blast it off."

"Now Scarlett, can we talk about this, I'm sure that there are agreements we can come to," Ezekiel replied while trying to find a way not to die.

"Sorry, it's quitting time," Scarlett told him while aiming her rifle and placing her finger on the trigger. "One, two, three-"

"Now Scarlett, this is nonsense-"

"Four, five, six, seven-"

"You are crazy! You have gone mad!"

"Eight, nine-"

"Holy shit."

"Ten."

Scarlett fired a single round but it smashed a window and Ezekiel ran out of the room. Scarlett cocked her gun and fired another round before going after Ezekiel. The shot missed its target as Ezekiel dodged it and ran out of the room. Scarlett chased after him, rifle in hand. "Get back here you sexist pig!"

Ezekiel didn't dare to stop or look back. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to slip those things."

Scarlett kept in pursuit. Making sure to conserve her ammo and not waste a shot. "Slow down so I can hit you!"

"These girls are crazy," Ezekiel said to himself. Leaving a trail of sweat and fear behind. "I really wish didn't store his weapons in the kitchen freezer."

Scarlett was thankful. The horrid cook provided a quick and fast way of deleting Ezekiel from living. Though she was mostly doing it for fun, unlike the other two females who were after Ezekiel. Ezekiel ran and ran. It seemed this hallway would never end, or at least intersect with another. Eventually, it did end. Which lead to another hallway. Left or right, left or right? He chose left and ran smack dab into Bridgette.

He rubbed his head and looked up and gasped. He saw she hadn't been knocked over or even moved from their collision. She had a hatchet in her hands and she prepared to strike Ezekiel down.

Scarlett came just in time. She saw Bridgette. "Well looks like someone beat me to the kill." She smirked.

Bridgette lowered the hatchet, she looked up at Scarlett and her rifle. "I don't like an audience."

Scarlett quirked an eyebrow. "I personally would like to see this human slaughtered."

Bridgette folded her arms, hatchet resting against one of her shoulders. "I prefer to kill without anyone watching."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "I could just kill him now." She pointed the gun at him.

Ezekiel nearly fainted as he felt the cold barrel against the back of his neck. "Please don't kill me, I didn't mean those things."

"No, way!" Bridgette shot back, ignoring Zeke. "I was present when he said that stuff. So I get the kill."

Scarlett lifted the rifle, "Fine. If you don't do it in the next fifty seconds, I'll do it." She walked around the corner, out of sight, out of mind.

Ezekiel looked back at Bridgette. "Please, have mercy."

Bridgette lifted the hatchet up and brought it down.

Ezekiel gasped as he closed his eyes and covered his face, like as if it would protect him.

Bridgette struck...the wall.

When he wasn't hacked, Ezekiel opened his eyes and saw Bridgette looking at him. He tried to speak, but she hushed him. She signaled for him to run and with the feet of Mercury, they ran quite the distance until they reached a broom closet. Bridgette shoved Ezekiel in before shutting the door and turning on a light. "Why did you save me when you could have saved me?" Ezekiel asked in a dazed manner.

"I'm a human being, we all have mistakes. I'm sure that you didn't mean to say all of those things and I had a change of heart. You don't deserve to be hacked to pieces or to thrown out a window." Bridgette replied. "Besides, I'm sure that if you just change your ways then everyone will find you to be enjoyable."

Ezekiel looked at Bridgette before bursting into tears. "It's hard, it is. All of my life, I have been brainwashed into believing that girls are the weaker sex and that guys are more superior to them. However, when I joined this show, I have seen girls such as Eva, LeShawna and even you Bridgette that has proven me wrong. I have tried to change, but no one wants to help me. No one believes in me."

"Crying won't help you." Bridgette implied while wiping Ezekiel's tears away. "I believe in you, I really do."

"Thank you so much, eh. Your words are very comforting. You are a saint of sorts."

"Now I'm a saint of sorts but I'm a kind person. Now that it's over, we need to figure out how to get out of here."

"I agree, eh. Besides, I can't stay in here forever and the girls are probably looking for you." Ezekiel stated while looking around, trying to get the mechanical wonders of his brain to work. He noticed a bunch of linen tablecloths and that's when the light went off inside his head.

"Bridgette, I have an idea."

"What's your plan?" Bridgette asked, looking at him.

"We are going to escape using these and this," Ezekiel replied holding the linen tablecloths. And pointing to another item.

Bridgette looked to see an old-fashioned waiters cart. "You're going to hide under there with the cloth on top while I wheel you out?"

"Yeah!" Ezekiel replied excitedly.

Bridgette put a hand on her chin, trying to decide if this was good or not. However, Ezekiel convinced her that it was a good idea and finally, she reluctantly agreed to the plan.

* * *

When the coast was clear, Bridgette wheeled the cart out of the closet and it didn't feel as heavy as she thought it would even with Ezekiel in it. She rolled down the hallway and kept on rolling until Heather stopped in front of her. "Still no sign of that pig! Where is he hiding? I would love to get a hold of him already and just tear him to shreds!"

"Uh, Heather, don't you think that's a bit far-fetched?"

"Please, you let him get away! Just keep a more closer eye out for him. Got it?" Heather demanded while Bridgette just nodded her head in agreement. Once when Heather turned the corner, Bridgette started walking faster and pushed the cart more faster. She was trying to find a way out before she ran into Scarlett and her wrath. However, her luck ran out when a foot pressed against the front of the cart. When Bridgette looked up and saw Scarlett, she install you turned pale.

"Well, guess someone decided to be a traitor to their cause." Scarlett implied while she lifted the top of the linen cart to reveal Zeke crouching there, begging for mercy. "Guess I have to show someone what happens if they mess with the wrong person."

Scarlett took the cart and pushed down the stairs. Ezekiel and his linen sheets came tumbling and kept tumbling until he crashed at the bottom of the steps. Scarlett slowly walked over to him and placed a knife at his throat. "If no one will have the bravery of killing this pig, then I'll do it myself!"

Ezekiel starting crying, begging for a chance to live. Scarlett just ignored it and raised the knife and started to strike when she felt a kick to the face. When she looked up, Bridgette had the knife and threw it out the window. Scarlett just looked at her and screamed before taking Bridgette down another flight of stairs. Zeke looked down and all he saw was hair flying everyone and Bridgette yelling, "Crazy bitch! Get off of me!"

Scarlett had managed to get a hold of Bridgette and was starting to choke her when Ezekiel tried to lunge forward, only to get a punch in the nose and he fell to the ground in pain. Bridgette was trying to fight Scarlett but she was slowly losing breath and for just a moment, it looked like that Scarlett was going to kill her but…

 **WHAM!**

Heather had knocked Scarlett out with an iron pan. Bridgette looked up and asked why Heather did it. "Uh, killing you wouldn't have been what I agreed and I realized that prairie freak isn't such a bad person after all but don't tell anyone this because I will kill you in sleep!" Heather told them while she stomped off. Bridgette and Ezekiel looked at each other.

"Phew, glad that's over. So now what do we do?" Bridgette asked Ezekiel.

"Well, we could do this…"

* * *

Chef was in the kitchen, taking the weapons that someone had stored in there. He had just finished cleaning up when he turned around and saw a hand sticking out of a pantry. He took a knife and swung the door open, only to reveal a mumbling Scarlett.

"I really hate my job," Chef mumbled to himself while he picked Scarlett up and took her to the hospital wing.

* * *

 **So this was written with the assistance of Snakeshark196, a very close and dear friend of mine. He's such a dedicated author and I had such a blast doing this piece with him. It was fun and I honestly never expected to like Ezekiel at an angle like the one we wrote together. Hope you all enjoy this and check out Snake's Zombie apocalypse story. It's really good.**

 **Until next time. Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
